


they got nothing on us.

by pinkwalls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Angst, Angst Warning, Gay, Help, K ill stop, M/M, MM, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Seven, This Is Sad, WTF, angsty, angsty teenagers, but they arent teenagers, emo luciel, emo seven, emo yoosung, have fun, idk - Freeform, made for tears, seven x yoosung, thats close enough, this was painful, why, yooseven, yoosung - Freeform, yoosungs a college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwalls/pseuds/pinkwalls
Summary: Seven's agency finds out about his boyfriend.Sick of Losing Soulmates - Dodie Clark





	

_"What a strange being you are. God knows where I would be if you hadn't found me sitting all alone in the dark."_

The words of the song Sick of Losing Soulmates by Dodie Clark echoed on the walls, the song carrying throughout the messy home. The lyrics were soft, yet were very meaningful and deep. The words were something that meant a lot to the blonde, that sat specifically in the middle of the living room. He was swaying softly to the music, his eyes closed as he listened deeply to the words sung by the artist he admired.

" _What the hell would I be without you?"_

The lyrics spoke, and if Yoosung was being honest, it hit close to home. He and Seven had been secretly dating for the past few months. They had decided to keep it secret and behind closed doors as Seven claimed he couldn't risk anyone finding out that the two were together. He wasn't talking about the RFA though, but his colleagues. Those he worked with. If they found out about the cute yet stubborn blonde that was constantly in his home was genuinely his boyfriend, they.. wouldn't be very happy. Seven didn't want to risk anything. 

Suddenly, a door opened causing Yoosung to snap out of his deep thoughts. He quickly rubbed his face tiredly, realizing he had been sitting there a long while. After beginning to date the red head, most of his days consisted of this. Roaming around the others home, searching through the soda cluttered fridge, sitting alone in the living room, or, most importantly, playing LOLOL on Seven's amazing computers and monitors!

Yoosung stood up, his hands reaching up to the sky as he stretched out. He blinked a few times, looking towards the entrance of the living room. He spotted Seven, looking at the tired and overworked red-head. This instantly made Yoosung frown. He honestly felt more worry for Seven then he did for anything else in his life. He took the few steps over towards Luciel, reaching a gentle hand up and softly stroking his cheek. Yoosung pouted.

"You look exhausted!" He claimed. "Please tell me you are done with work.. if you aren't, i'm forcing you to take a break.." Yoosung said, his hand falling from the others cheek and to his side.

Seven softly shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Despite coding and staring at a computer screen all day, the college student always somehow cheered him up. His voice simply could relax the red-head. "Nope..! The defender of Justice is never done!" He exclaimed, attempting to sound enthusiastic, but his enthusiasm was a bit pathetic. It was obvious that he was being pushed to his limits, if the twenty two year old even had limits. "I just came out to get a pHd Pepper!" He chuckled slowly, waltzing over towards his kitchen.

 Yoosung let out a soft sigh of frustration, walking after the red-head into the kitchen. A shiver went down his spine went his bare pale feet met the cold tile floors. "Then I am forcing you to take a break!" he huffed out softly, standing in the doorframe of the kitchen and crossing his arms.

The hacker stepped towards the fridge, opening it and grabbing a soda from the inside. He slowly stood back up straight and looked in Yoosungs direction, raising an eyebrow at the blonde college student who really should be studying instead of stubbornly standing in a doorframe. "You know you can't do that, my cutie!" He stated followed by a long exaggerated sigh. The boy didn't seem to give up quite yet, though. So, he placed his hand on the counter, leaning against it as he took a sip from the soda can which was in his other hand and stared at Yoosung with deep unreadable eyes.

Yoosung's arms slowly fell back to his side, sighing as his confidence seemed to fade from the others stare. "Okay, okay! I get it.." He murmured as his lips turned into a soft pout. "I just.. want you to be happy. You don't seem happy right now." He spoke loudly, wanting his voice to be heard and wanted desperately for Seven to understand how he was feeling.

Seven let out a soft exhale, slowly rubbing his face. He hated it when Yoosung did this, because he hated the feeling of people worrying about him. He felt like he wasn't worth that. He gulped down the rest of his soda easily, before tossing the now empty can into a nearby trashcan. "Listen, Yoosung.." He exhaled softly, slowly walking over to the blonde. His hand slowly came out of his jacket pocket, his finger tips now running softly against his cheek. He loved the boys soft pale skin. "You know I have to keep working. For the safety of both us.. really, you are risking a lot to even be at my house at the moment let alone be this involved with me." He murmured softly. He had opened up to Yoosung a bit before, and informed him how dangerous this really was. "I need to do a few more hacks and I'll be free, alright?" He gave a soft chuckle. "We can do whatever you want after. Alright?" He hummed, raising an eyebrow at him expectantly.

Yoosung looked at him for a moment, searching his eyes. He wasn't even searching them for something specific. They were just so beautiful to him. He continued to stare unknowingly, while Seven surprisingly stared back. A smile was now playing on the hacker's lips, loving to see the slightly shorter one have moments like this.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. The two jumped, getting snapped from the small moment they were sharing. There was yet another bang, sounding like it was coming from the entrance of the home. Seven instantly grabbed Yoosungs arm and moved the blonde behind him, slowly peering out of the door frame towards his entrance. At this, the door was suddenly broken down. Many way to familiar fellow hackers and agents came in, specifically led by Vanderwood.

"What the hell?!" Seven yelled in complete confusion, but instantly regretted. Almost all of them, which he predicted there was about 10 of them, looked over at him. They all quickly made their way towards the kitchen.

It all happened way to fast and it didn't even give the two innocent boys a chance to think. They forcefully pushed Seven to the side, causing him to stumble backwards. Thankfully, he caught himself on the counter and didn't fall to the floor embarrassingly. When he recovered from his shove, he looked up at a horrifying sight.

_"W-what? Hey! LET ME GO! Agh, SEVEN!"_

**Author's Note:**

> wow what a cliffhanger lolol
> 
> i know this is short but this is my first story and idk im being cautious lol,, thanks for reading!! i will update as soon as i can!


End file.
